I peccato
by Ayakomezza
Summary: Secuil dosa dari segelintir personifikasi dalam semi-historical songfic. Song 片翼の鳥 by Shikata Akiko. Rated T for bloody scenes. Warning: OOC, gaje, typos, no pairing, tapi menyediakan beberapa fakta pengetahuan. Mind to read and review?


**I peccato**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Hetalia**** Axis Powers nor World Series nor the characters, Hidekazu Himaruya does.**

**Katayoku no Tori, sung by Shikata Akiko.**

**Warnings: **OOCness, gajeness, typos, human names used, lack of references, abal, some of them are too short when the others are too long, sentences are bad, no pairing, bloody scenes, there's no connection between each event, and another lackness you can only find here.

**Summary: **Secuil dosa dari segelintir personifikasi dalam semi-historical 片翼の鳥by Shikata Akiko. Rated T for bloody scenes.

**Genres: **Tragedy, Mystery, Slight!Gore #plak

**Characters Appearance: **North Italy, South Italy, Spain, Germany, Prussia, England, France, Russia, China, Sealand, South Korea, America, Japan, Latvia, Holy Roman Empire, Canada, Egypt, Turkey, Switzerland, Liechtenstein.

**Catatan Awal: **Hati-hati terhadap ketidaknyambungan antara lirik dan ceritanya. Liriknya memang ada yang bahasa Italian. Hati-hati jika muncul yandere!Matthew #plak! Hati-hati jika fic ini membuat Anda muntah karena keabalannya. Gomen bagi yang suka Nordics dan Baltics, saya buta sejarah mereka jadi tak mau sok tahu gitu~ *ignore* Coba deh dengar lagunya, pasti pas! Oh iya, lirik lagunya di sini tidak lengkap *slapped* :D

**Don't like please go back! Like? Go further and review~**

* * *

><p><strong>Il giudizio finale sta per essere emesso<strong> _(__The final judgement shall be delivered)_

**Nessuno può emendarsi dal peccato che scorre nelle vene** _(Nobody can escape the sin that flows in their veins)_

"Kau lihat Feliciano?" "Di mana adikku?" pertanyaan berulang yang dilontarkan Lovino kepada penduduk Venezia.

Setelah mendengar penjelesan dari penduduk, Lovino melangkahkan kakinya menuju gereja tempat adiknya berada.

"Oi, Feliciano! Aku mencarimu dari tadi bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Mendoakan nonno lagi?" tanyanya pelan sambil memasuki gereja penuh ornamen tersebut.

Feliciano berbalik. keping karamel miliknya menjawab dengan tatapan sendu dan basah, membuat kakaknya mengerutkan alis, berusaha menerjemahkan kenapa adiknya menangis.

"Feliciano, kau—" "Fratello, aku hanya berpikir... Kalau aku mati, apa aku akan dihukum?" tanya sang adik lalu melemparkan tatapannya pada detil. Detil. Lukisan yang penuh detil dari senimannya. Mengekspos gambar seorang bayi yang tengah diangkat tinggi-tinggi, tanpa busana. Berlatar belakang gereja dan sinar hasil paduan berbagai warna yang menggugah mata, Feliciano merasa ingin menjadi sesuci bayi tersebut.

"Cih, apa maksudmu?" tanya Lovino balik, sebenarnya tidak mengerti.

"Ve~, tidak. Ketika aku melhat lukisan bayi ini, ia begitu suci dan polos. Berbeda sekali denganku. Aku hanya ingin tahu... apa dosa yang selama ini kita lakukan akan mendapat balasan, fratello?"

"Hn, entahlah. Kenapa kau tanya aku? Kita hanyalah _keberadaan yang terbuang_.** [0]**

* * *

><p><strong>海鳴りの調べに 黒雲は空へ集う<strong> _(The dark clouds gather to the tune of the rumbling sea)_

**嵐を呼ぶ風は 高らかに** _(The winds of the tempest begin to ring)_

Antonio tertawa, tertawa keras dan puas bersama alunan desir ombak dan tingkah angin, saat para tawanan di kapalnya kini meregang nyawa setelah ia buang ke laut.

"Tuan, masih ada dua orang di penjara." ujar seorang awak kapalnya yang baru saja mengintip keadaan penjara di kapal itu, terdapat dua lelaki; yang satu terbaring telentang dengan box penuh tomat membebani dadanya, yang lainnya terkulai tak berdaya dengan tangan dililit rantai.

"Tak apa-apa, sebentar lagi mereka mati kok. Sudah empat hari mereka tidak makan."

* * *

><p><strong>謎めく言ノ葉に 魔女達は含み笑う<strong>_(The enigmatic words make the witches hold their laugh back)_

Pintu itu terbanting. BLAM! Menampakkan Francis dan kilat khawatirnya: menatap seorang gadis yang terbaring lemah di atas kasur.

"F-Francis... aku hamil. Ini anakmu..." jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum lemah.

BLAM! Kedua kalinya pintu dibanting, kali ini menutup. Melenyapkan sosok Francis yang kini telah melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari kamar itu. Eksplosi marah keping safirnya tersamarkan setelah ia sarungkan kepalanya dengan jubah.

"Kau pikir orang _SEPERTIKU_ mampu bertanggung jawab atas hal _kecil_ seperti itu?"

Dari kejauhan, seorang pria beralis tebal menyeringai lebar.

* * *

><p><strong>歪な夜の宴は 繰り返す<strong> _(While the banquet of this irregular night repeats)_

Dentuman palu memulai pemberontakan. Memulai gejolak untuk bentuk negara yang baru, yang ikut mendentumkan hati Francis ketika tiap malam harus ia lewatkan dengan menyaksikan 'pemisahan'; menggotong tubuh tanpa kepala. **[1]**

* * *

><p><strong>Sperare! <strong>**奈落へと堕ちた** _(This hope! Falling towards hell)_

"Semua penyusup harus mati." Gumam Peter sesaat setelah wajahnya ternodai darah dan gumpalan daging berbau, setelah ia memporak-porandakan isi kepala tentara di hadapannya: dengan dua peluru yang ia tembakkan dari jarak dekat. Menambah onggokan mayat tanpa bentuk wajah jelas di rumahnya.

"Jika perang telah selesai, maka aku akan bebas bermain dan diakui kan? Ahahaha."

Anak itu mengucapkan harapannya di tengah bau busuk mayat. **[2]**

* * *

><p><strong>è peccato? <strong>**金色の蝶は** _(Is it a sin? These golden butterflies)_

**幾つの罪に 翅を濡らしてゆくの？** _(Dipped their wings in how many sins?)_

"YA! Teknologi negaraku telah mampu menciptakan 'Smart Butterfly!' Ada yang ingin mencoba untuk pertama kali hasil karya HERO ini?" teriak Alfred dalam World Meeting sambil menggenggam seekor kupu-kupu bersayap emas.

"Bagaimana cara kerjanya, Alfred-san?" tanya Kiku.

"Kupu-kupu ini mampu mendeteksi banyak dosa kalian, kepakan sayapnya menunjukkan berapa banyak dosa kalian, makin ba—" kalimat Alfred terputus saat menyadari ruang meeting sudah kosong melompong, hanya ada Arthur di dalamnya.

"Foolish git! Kau menawarkan benda seperti itu pada _kaum seperti kita_? Yakin saja kupu-kupu itu takkan pernah berhenti mengepakkan sayap."

* * *

><p><strong>なかないで<strong> _(Don't cry!)_

**囚われた 幻想を壊し** _(Destroy these imprisoned illusions)_

Sempit. Dingin. Gelap. Sepi. Berlauk tiga hari sekali. Apa ada yang lebih buruk dari penjara? Ya jika yang 'bersama'mu adalah seorang Arthur Kirkland. Sosok itu tengah berdiri di sudut penjara, sementara seorang narapidana berwajah oriental terduduk dengan tangan diborgol. Terlihat matanya sembap dan pipi pun masih basah, ingin menghapus bekas air mata tapi tangannya telah dicegat duluan.

"Sekarang kutanya, apa yang kau lakukan selama ini di laboratoriummu?" tanya Arthur dengan wajah sarkastiknya yang biasa.

Tak ada jawaban. Haruskah Arthur stres karena ia telah melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama sejak dua hari berturut-turut? Di samping pertanyaan klasik seperti 'Siapa namamu,' atau 'Sudah berapa lama kau di sini.'

"Kau tahu, kau hanya terpenjara oleh sugestimu sendiri... jika kau berpikir penjara ini menyenangkan, kau takkan menderita."

"KAU GILA!"

"Kau hendak memata-mata kami bukan?" lanjut Arthur , mengelus kabel dengan ujung terbuka di tangannya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, pergi!" balasan yang dilontarkan narapidana tersudut tersebut.

"Ambilkan aku air." Perintah Arthur pada sipir penjara pada akhirnya. Seember air yang diberikan segera ia lemparkan untuk membasahi narapidana di hadapannya.

"MAU APA KAU? Kau tak lebih dari orang gila yang mencampuri urusan negara kecil kami. Kelak kau akan mendapat balasannya, tentara Britannia GILA, kau— UAAAAAAAAGH!" kalimat napi itu terpotong teriakan, bersamaan dengan 'bzzzt' yang disuarakan ujung kabel listrik yang terbuka. Membuat sipir yang tadi—yang sebangsa dengan Arthur—bergidik.

"Ini kelima kalinya Anda menyetrum dan eerr membunuh napi. Apakah—"

"BIARKAN SAJA! Kalau kau melawan akan kusetrum juga!" **[3]**

* * *

><p><strong>一度きりの 終焉をあげよう<strong> _(Just once, rise above your demise)_

Bibirny kelu. Ia tak mampu menggetarkan pita suaranya. Bahkan rasa sakit akan pedang yang tertancap di dadanya tak mampu lagi ia rasakan. Otaknya tak mampu lagi memikirkan apapun, kecuali orang itu.

"_Aku pasti akan pulang dan selamat. Aku janji."_ Kalimat yang ia lontarkan untuk Felicianonya tersayang kini hanya sebuah janji yang tak tertunaikan.

"Ma-maafkan ...aku, Feli." Terbata tapi pasti, kalimat itu meluncur dari bibirnya yang dikuasai amis darah. Mengapa kata terakhir itu selalu menyakitkan.

Sosok blonde yang kini berdiri di sampingnya hanya menghela nafas berat, mengucapkan dua patah kata yang senada, "Maafkan aku, Heilrich." Lalu Francis mencabut pedangnya, sekaligus mencabut keeksisan Holy Roman Empire selamanya.

Tetapi sesungguhnya, Heilrich hanya tertidur sementara. Istirahat yang sangat lama hingga ketika bangun ia tak menjadi dirinya sendiri lagi. **[4]**

* * *

><p><strong>果たせない約束は 胸の奥 焦げ付いて<strong> _(Hold on the unfulfilled promises into your heart)_

**赤く赤く 爆ぜてくよ ねぇ** _(And burst open the deep, deep red!)_

Merah pekatnya darah dan merah kilaunya ruby menemani tubuh tertidur Ludwig di tengah puluhan mayat. Senapan pamungkasnya masih ia genggam di dalam pelukan, kedua kelopak matanya perlahan membuka.

"Sudah bangun, West?" tanya Gilbert yang tengah menutup wajah seorang mayat wanita dengan kain putih. Selain tertembak di dada, telinga wanita itu juga sudah hancur. Malang sekali, pikir Gilbert.

Ludwig hanya bisa menjawab dengan diam, tengah berusaha mereka ulang apa yang terjadi sebelum ini.

"Kau tertidur di tengah mayat ini, tidak awesome sekali. Sepertinya kau kecapaian." Suara serak milik Gilbert mengangkasa kembali. Mengangkasa karena daerah perkumuhan ini terlampau sepi, para penduduknya telah dimusnahkan oleh tentara Jerman dan adiknya sendiri.

"B-bruder, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" akhirnya Ludwig angkat bicara juga, berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya melihat sosok kakaknya di sini.

"Aku? Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Aku tak mau terlibat lebih jauh dalam pembantaian seperti ini. Semoga rumah Russia lebih AWESOME ya. Sampai jumpa Ludwig." Dan dengan itu Gilbert melangkah pergi meninggalkan Ludwig yang terbengong-bengong.

'Begitu, bahkan Bruder pun pergi... Aku.. aku pasti akan menyelesaikan ini semua dan menyatukan bangsa Jerman kembali!' janji Ludwig dalam hati. **[5]**

* * *

><p><strong>Tu sei senza peccato?<strong> _(Are you without sin?)_

**Quanto sarà pesante il mio castigo?** _(How heavy is my punishment?)_

Penantian Feliciano seakan runtuh, senada dengan tubuh berlubang dua miliknya yang kini roboh. Berlubang dua karena bahu dan dadanya disarangi peluru yang berasal dari senapan yang sekarang dipegang Matthew.

"Bagaimana rasanya, sakit?" tanya Matthew sambil mendekati Feliciano yang tengah menggenggam dadanya kuat.

"U-ugh, hik, ka..u. siapa lagi namamu..." jawab Feliciano, terisak dan kesakitan. Ingatannya kembali saat Ludwig menceritakan tentang personifikasi Kanada. Bahwa seharusnya orang yang namanya sering dilupakan itu berbeda dengan kakaknya. Bahwa seharusnya orang yang tengah menginjak perutnya itu adalah sosok yang ramah, lemah-lembut, dan tak suka berperang. Bahwa kilat violet miliknya tak semestinya bersinar sadis seperti ini. Sewaktu Feliciano mendengar bahwa sebentar lagi personifikasi Kanada akan datang 'berkunjung', ia menanti. Menanti di tengah perang, menunggu datangnya sosok yang baik dan tak akan menyerangnya, tapi...

"Uah, sebentar lagi akan kubebaskan kau dari Nazi itu, Feliciano-kun~!" nada bicara Matthew terdengar rendah dan polos, tetapi tingkahnya yang baru saja menembak mati penduduk Italia yang berusaha menolong Feliciano tidaklah mencerminkan kepolosan.

"HENTIKA—UGH! Kalau kau mau, bunuh saja aku! Hik, jangan bunuh mereka lagi... mereka hanya penduduk yang ugh, tidak berdosa... hik... AAH!" bukannya mematuhi kalimat Feliciano yang barusan, Matthew semakin menekankan pijakannya pada perut Italian di bawahnya.

"TIDAK BERDOSA? Jadi kau mau bilang tindakanku ini berdosa? Apakah kau sadar atas dosa-dosamu sendiri HAH?" nada perkataan Matthew masihlah rendah, tetapi Feliciano tahu bahwa ia sedang dibentak. Memikirkan perkataan Matthew barusan membuat Feliciano menahan nafas.

"Hihi, aku hanya ingin membebaskanmu dari Jerman kok! Ayo bangun Feliciano! Akan kuberi kau sirup maple." Kata Matthew sambil tersenyum dan membantu Feliciano berdiri.

"Vee~. Apa-apaan orang ini?" **[6]**

* * *

><p><strong>Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?<strong> _(Are you aware of those who has no voice?)_

**Ti accorgi dei tuoi peccati?** _(Are you aware of your own sins?)_

Yong Soo kecil hanya bisa menatap pilu dari balik tembok, menatap proses pembantaian beberapa penduduknya yang melanggar 'peraturan' Jepang dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia melihat pria yang bernama Kiku itu melayangkan katananya untuk menebas, membelah, memisahkan tubuh rakyatnya, bukan membelas-kasihani. Ia berpikir apa suatu saat ia dapat melakukan hal keji seperti itu. Perhatiannya tersedot ketika seorang anak lelaki seumurnya dengan mata tertutup kain dibebaskan oleh Kiku.

"Bebaskan dia!" ucap Kiku sambil menyeret anak itu keluar dari daerah pembantaian. Kenapa?, pikir Yong Soo.

"Dia bisu, apa kita harus menambah penderitaannya lagi? Setidaknya biarkan ia mencari kebahagiaan dahulu." Kiku menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan senyuman hangat, senyum yang tak pernah Yong Soo lihat. Senyum yang membuat anak itu menyadari dosanya.

Dosa terbesarnya adalah tinggal diam saat rakyatnya dibantai. Dosanya adalah bermimpi agar bisa seperti Kiku di saat rakyatnya meregang nyawa.

Kaki kecil Yong Soo berlari, sesaat sebelum anak buah Kiku hendak menghabisi satu nyawa lagi, berlari menghentikan ayunan pedang itu. **[7]**

* * *

><p><strong>癒えない疵口は 紅の薔薇のように<strong>_(An unhealed and opened wound looks like a crimson rose)_

**憎しみ宿る心に 花開く**_(That blooms inside a heart that confines hatred)_

"Da, kalau aku tidak melakukan ini... Aku akan dihukum oleh bosku."

"Kalau begitu kau harus menghadapiku, Ivan."

Ivan menyesal telah menyerang Yao. Ivan menyesal telah merobek dada mungil pria China itu. Ivan menyesal karena telah membohonginya. Menyesal karena telah membuat Yao kalah. Blundernya yang menyebabkan mereka berdua menderita. Ivan menyesal ketika dirinya digantung dan dicambuk bagaikan hewan, bentuk pengingkaran janji dari bosnya yang psikopat.

"Yao-Yao.. ternyata aku juga ikut dihukum da..." gumam Russian sebelum lecutan keras menghantam tubuh pucatnya dan mengedarkan darah segar.

Dengan darah yang berpusat di tubuh bagian atas akibat gravitasi, Ivan menyadari dosanya dan mekarlah kebencian dalam hatinya.

* * *

><p><strong>Serbare il segreto! <strong>**翼奪****われた** _(This secret! With it's wing snatched away)_

Raivis bergetar hebat, sesaat setelah ia menyadari bahwa bahunya tengah digenggam Ivan. Anak itu hanya mampu diam di pojokan tempat ia berdiri sambil menunduk.

"Raivis, aku ingin bicara da." Kata Ivan, masih dengan sinar violet yang mengintimdasi seperti biasa. Raivis hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Da, aku hanya ingin tahu, apakah dosa itu selalu terjadi hanya jika kita membunuh?"

Membeku sebentar, Raivis kembali gemetar, "T-tentu saja tidak Tuan Ivan. Banyak h-hal yang bisa dikategorikan b-berdosa. Ada apa me-memangnya uuuh."

Ivan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tembok, "Apakah berkhianat juga berdosa?"

Raivis hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Soalnya, aku baru saja menjual dokumen penting dan rahasia Pak Stelin ke Alfred-kun da." Kata Ivan dengan polosnya. Yang entah mengapa kalimat itu mampu menguatkan kedua tungkai Raivis untuk berlari, menjauh dari Ivan segera. **[8]**

* * *

><p><strong>è peccato? <strong>**片羽の鳥は** _(Is it a sin? Who does this one-winged bird)_

**最期の瞬間に 誰の名前を呼ぶの？** _(In the last moment, whose name did you call?)_

"Kakak, aku menemukan burung bersayap satu." Kata Lili. Suaranya kecil tapi mampu didengar Vash yang membuat pria Swiss itu segera melangkah ke taman.

"Tidak mungkin ada—HAH?" Vash cukup terkejut hingga perkataannya terhenti. Burung merpati yang seharusnya putih kini berwarna darah, sayap kirinya telah lenyap. Matanya tertutup.

"Siapa orang yang tega melakukan ini?" kata Lili dengan suara yang bergetar, "Bruder, aku akan segera menguburnya."

Keesokan harinya, pesawat tempur dengan sayap setengah 'mendarat' di Swiss.

* * *

><p><strong>にげないで<strong> _(Don__'__t run away)_

**過ちも 真実も 嘘も** _(Accept your mistakes, the truths, the lies)_

"Aku tak mengerti. Mengapa kalian terus berperang dengan alasan mematuhi perintah? Sampai kapan tanganmu akan kau kotori dengan darah? Kalian hanya takut akan pemusnahan yang dilakukan manusia, apa kalian tidak takut pada ganjaran yang akan kalian terima kelak?— Sial, jangan menyentuhku Sadiq!" bahkan Gupta kecil mampu menceramahi Sadiq saat mendengar pria bertopeng itu hendak menyelundupkan mayat ke Sungai Gangga. **[9]**

* * *

><p><strong>全て赦す 魔法へと変えよう<strong> _(And let magic change everything)_

Tak tahu harus senang atau tidak, ogam **[a] **miliknya berhasil mempengaruhi pasukan Habsburg Austira untuk mundur dan membawa satu kemenangan lagi ke pihaknya. Arthur tak tahu harus tersenyum atau lari ketika untuk pertama kalinya mantra ogam-nya berhasil, tetapi juga ikut mempengaruhi kakaknya, Scott yang kini tengah berusaha memanjat ke menara Big Ben layaknya gorila.

* * *

><p><strong>いわないで 永遠の呪縛の言葉を<strong>_(Don't speak the words of the eternal curse)_

**きかないで 本当の願いを **_(Please don__'__t ask me about my real wish)_

Mata safir Alfred memindai padang itu. Padang bekas terjadinya pertempuran antar-saudara. Pergumulan yang menyebabkan banyak jiwa yang runtuh. Meskipun sudah dibersihkan, di mata Alfred menatap latar perang saudara ini tetap menyakitkan.

"Sudah kubilang kan, Alfred bodoh!" ledek Arthur yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakang Alfred.

"Alfred bodoh! Seandainya kau mendengarkanku waktu itu." Lanjut Arthur layaknya anak kecil, sementara tak ada jawaban eksak dari Alfred. Diam saja kau!, pikir Alfred.

Frasa 'Alfred bodoh' tetap mengudara dari bibir Arthur.

"Aku tahu kau menyesal, tapi segalanya sudah terlanjur terjadi BODOH!"

"DIAM ARTHUR!" bentak Alfred pada akhirnya, membuat Arthur membeku sejenak lalu menepuk bahu Alfred.

"Kalau kau ingin ini semua selesai, jawabannya adalah bukan murung di sini, BODOH!" **[10]**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Impossibile arrivare al vero segreto se non ci si accorge di tutto l'amore<strong>**"**_(You will never be able to reveal the secret if you never realize what love is)_

Saat istirahat World Meeting, Feliciano menyanyikan lirik Italian tersebut.

"Vee~, ternyata banyak lagunya Kiku yang menggunakan bahasaku ya?" tanyanya.

"Ya, Feliciano-kun. Kebanyakan dari mereka dipakai sebagai soundtrack anime." Jawab Kiku. Feliciano kemudian pergi menuju tempat duduk kakaknya yang sedang mengunyah tomat.

"Mau apa kau, bastard?" tanya Lovino yang menghentikan aktivitasnya dan memandang Feliciano garang.

"Vee, fratello! Ajarkan aku apa itu cinta yang sebenarnya~"

"APA MAKSUDMU?"

"Maksudku, berdasarkan lirik lagu ini. Kita hanya bisa mengungkap rahasia jika kita menyadari apa itu cinta. Ve, dan aku ingin tahu rahasia apakah nanti kita dihukum atas dosa-dosa kita?" terang Feliciano panjang lebar.

"Kita? Maaf ya aku tidak termasuk. Lupakan saja lirik bodoh itu!" jawab Lovino ogah-ogahan sambil melumat tomatnya kembali. Antonio yang mencuri dengar tampaknya tertarik.

"Begini, Feliciano. Menurutmu dosa itu seperti apa?" tanya Antonio dengan lembut. Feliciano hanya bisa menjawab dengan mata yang ia kerjapkan, pertanda tak mengerti.

"Apakah perang yang selama ini kita lakukan adalah dosa?" Ludwig ikut nimbrung.

"Tentu saja, orang yang tak berdosa adalah orang netral sepertiku!" jawab Vash sambil menunjuk dirinya memakai senapan,

"Orang yang paling banyak dosanya itu Francis! Dia yang termesum!"

"ENAK SAJA! Para bajak laut juga banyak dosanya."

"Kau menyinggungku Francis?" tanya Antonio dengan kilat yandere di emerald miliknya.

Saat mereka tengah berdebat tentang 'dosa', Arthur dan Alfred masuk ke ruangan meeting, diikuti personifikasi lain yang mengisi istirahat di luar.

"... Yang paling berdosa itu orang yang suka menjajah!"

"Negara Komunis itu paling banyak dosa!"

"Kolkolkolkol."

"HAHAHA HERO adalah orang yang paling sedikit dosanya!" Alfred ikut bergabung, sementara Arthur hanya memandang mereka semua dengan pandangan masam.

"WOI! Kenapa World Meeting jadi membahas dosa? BALIK KE TEMPAT KALIAN!"

_Things called sin are ambiguous and mysterious to antropomorphic like them._

**END dengan nistanya**

**Catatan kaki: [0] **= Keberadaan yang terbuang maksudnya keberadaan para personifikasi yang tak jelas nasibnya (?) *plak*

**[1] **= Masa Revolusi Prancis

**[2] **= Masa Perang Dunia II saat Sealand menjadi alat perang(?) si Jerk England.

**[3] **= Penyiksaan narapidana Bahrain oleh tentara England baru-baru ini, kejadiannya benar-benar ada yang kesetrum dan mati loh!

**[4] **= Sewaktu HRE dikalahkan France ituloh, terus yang bagian akhir Anda tahu maksud saya, yah saya termasuk orang yang percaya(?) HRE = Germany ^^

**[5] **= Holocaust

**[6] **= Pengambil alihan kota Campobasso di Italy oleh para tentara Canada untuk membebaskan daerah itu dari pengaruh Germany. Kota ini menjadi Kota Maple Leaf.

**[7] **= Masa-masa Korea dijajah Japan.

**[8] **= Bocornya telegram Stalin Mao pada masa Perang Dingin ke USA. Yang bocorin saya gak tau

**[9] **= Karena Sungai Gangga dijadikan tempat suci oleh rakyat India, sehingga mayat keluarga mereka dibuang di sana. Ada kabar kalau ada orang yang 'menyelundupkan' mayat ke sana, tapi saya yakin ini hoax *dibuang*

**[a] = **Sihir yang membuat orang menjadi gila.

**[10] **= Di awal kemerdekaan America, ada pengambilan suara Rancangan Undang-Undang yang 'bertema' tidak memperbolehkan perbudakan. Pengambilan suara di sini dikalahkan oleh satu suara. seandainya RUU ini disetujui, Perang Saudara Amerika tidak akan terjadi. Perang Saudara terjadi karena perselisihan paham antara Utara dan Selatan yang memperdebatkan masalah perbudakan. Sedangkan kejadian yang lain hanyalah imajinasi (?) author.

Sekian, saya tak minta yang muluk-muluk untuk fict gaje ini. Kalau ada yang berkenaan mengisi kotak review, apapun isinya, bahkan flame (asalkan berguna) diterima dengan senang hati :)


End file.
